Sick day
by kammybale
Summary: Kuroko is sick and alone at home, so the Seirin team decide to take care of him. (My first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic I have written, I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke at all, just this story.**

Chapter one: meeting

Kagami Taiga was busy heading to the gym when he saw Riko, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi walking out of a restaurant. He called to them, "Coach, what are you doing here? What about practice today?"

"Kagami, didn't you know it was cancelled? The gym is being used some club's practice since there aren't any other places left at school," answered Kiyoshi.

"EH? When did you say that?"

"Two days ago, the leader of that club was a friend of mine, so I told her it would be okay since you guys needed a break. You're the only one who didn't listen, so I told Kuroko to inform you about it. We were planning on making new training menus anyway" informed Riko.

"Odd, I thought Kuroko had already told you.." wondered Hyuuga.

"We haven't seen each other since two days ago," said Kagami, dialing Kuroko's number on his phone.

After a few minutes, a small voice answered, "_h-hello?_"

"Oi, Kuroko, why didn't you tell me practice was cancelled?," asked Kagami.

_"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, it must have *cough* *cough* slipped off my mind," answered a hoarse voice._

"...are you okay? You don't sound well..."

"_Yeah, I'm just *cough* a little sick, "_

"Kagami, is Kuroko okay?," questioned Riko.

"..he says he's sick"

She then told him to put the call on speaker phone.

"Kuroko, are you okay?"

_"...yes coach, it's just a *cough* fever, that's all..."_

"But, aren't you alone at home? Your parents are away on a business trip, right?" Asked a worried Kiyoshi.

_"...yes..."_

"...We're coming to visit you, okay Kuroko?" Said Riko

_"...okay coach,_" answered a small voice.

So the group went towards Kuroko's home.

**I am sorry for making this short, I promise more Kuroko in the next chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2: water

**Hi! Hope you like this next chapter!**

Chapter 2: water

As the group walked towards Kuroko's home, they passed by a pharmacy to get some medicine for their sick teammate. They soon arrived to their destination, a simple looking house, and rang the doorbell. After waiting for a while, the door slowly opened and their eyes widened in shock. When Kuroko told them that he was sick, they expected something like a flu, or a slight fever. They weren't expecting this.

He was leaning against the door wrapped in a blanket. The boy could barely stand. His legs kept trembling as he tried to support himself by leaning on the door. His skin was paler than ever and he had bags in his eyes showing exhaustion. His hair was messier than usual too. They could even see that he was shivering despite the fact it was a hot summer morning.

"...hello.." came a weak greeting from the teal haired teen before his legs collapsed and he fell into a coughing fit. Luckily, Kagami and Kiyoshi held him steady. They slowly led him to the living room's sofa. His dog, Nigou, quietly followed them, worrying for his master.

"Kuroko, why didn't you call us earlier?" Asked the Seirin team captain.

"I said that I was sick." reminded Kuroko in a monotone voice.

"You didn't say you were THIS sick!" exclaimed Riko before feeling his forehead.

"... his fever is really high." said Riko informing the others. Kagami quickly left to get some water to cool his partner's temperature. Riko then asked, "Kuroko, have you eaten anything yet today?" He shook his head in response. Kagami then returned with a glass of water.

Kagami frowned when Kuroko barely drank it. "Kuroko, you need to drink more than that to cool down," said the ace. "...it ..hurts..." said the smaller teen in a small voice. After at a lot of persuading the teal head drink, they at least got him to finish half of it.

**The next chapter would be a little longer than this, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: feeding

**Hey guys! So now here's the next chapter (w)**

Chapter 3: feeding

"Alright, Hyuuga and Kagami, you both will watch over Kuroko while Kiyoshi and I will make lunch (or brunch in Kuroko's case)." said Riko.

The rest of them paled (except Kuroko, who couldn't get any paler) remembering the countless of times they were poisoned by her cooking. If Kuroko were to eat that now, he would surely die.

"Eh, Riko, why don't Kagami and I make lunch since we can cook faster and you and Hyuuga watch over him," Kiyoshi hastily suggested.

Riko pouted a bit, but eventually agreed. Kiyoshi quickly headed to the kitchen to make lunch.

"Kuroko, why don't you, rest for a while. We'll wake you up when the food is done," suggested the red head. Kuroko nodded lightly and laid on the sofa and slept before Kagami left to join Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga got a small , damp towel and placed it the small boy's forehead to cool down the fever. The coach and the captain looked worriedly at their kouhai. His breathing seemed uneven, and he would cough occasionally in his sleep. Nigou started to whine with worry for his master.

Riko petted the small Husky, "Don't worry, Kuroko will be fine,". She smiled as the puppy calmed down, satisfied with her answer.

Kiyoshi called the two for lunch. They could smell the sweet aroma of the food from the kitchen. Kiyoshi entered the living room with a bowl of soup, even the soup looked amazing. "It's okay, I'll look after him," said Kiyoshi as he saw the two wondering what to do. After a bit of hesitance, they joined Kagami in the kitchen.

Kiyoshi removed the towel andslowly shook the sleeping boy awake. Said boy woke up with a headache. He held his head, hoping it would lessen the pain. His vision started to clear from its blurry state, and saw his see his sempai smiling at him. "Kuroko, your lunch is ready," said Kiyoshi as he helped the teal head sit up.

As Kiyoshi watched his kouhai try to feed himself, and could immediately tell that he was struggling. His arms wouldn't stop trembling, and the soup kept spilling off his spoon.

"Hey, Kuroko, do you want me to help you?" asked Kiyoshi.

"..."

Kuroko hesitated before nodding slowly. Kiyoshi got the bowl of soup and started feeding the sick teen. He didn't seem to be embarrassed about being fed. Kiyoshi saw Kuroko as someone like a little brother (as does all of Seirin), so he wanted to be a good "sibling" to him as well. He didn't mind when it took Kuroko too long to swallow his food, and persuaded him to eat more when he stopped eating. After a while, he finally got Kuroko to finish his lunch.

Kiyoshi ruffled his hair and smiled when he saw the younger teen pout at this.

The others returned to give Kuroko his medicine. They told him he needed to rest some more for his fever was still high. Kuroko silently agreed and slept once again.

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: tears

**Thank you for all the Reviews, followers, and favorites! XD **

**Warning: this chapter contains crying and comfort.**

Chapter 4: Tears

As Kuroko slept, the others went to clean the dishes. They were all worried for their friend. For one thing, Kuroko rarely gets sick, so it was quite shocking to see him in this state. If Kagami hadn't called him, he would have to recover alone, and who knows how long that would take when he couldn't even move without trembling, much less stand.

He probably wouldn't have called anyone for help since he mostly kept to himself.

As they were thinking of how Kuroko would be if they weren't there, Nigou suddenly ran into the kitchen. He was barking as if he was trying to call their attention.

"Hm? What's wrong?," asked Riko. Their mascot kept whining and barking trying to tell them something. He also kept turning to the living room.

"Is something wrong with Kuroko?" asked the captain. Nigou seemed to bark in agreement. They quickly left the kitchen, and were shocked at what they saw.

Kuroko had curled himself into a ball, as if he was scared of something, and was tears spilling from his tightly shut eyes. Yes, they've seen him cry once during their match against Tōō, but not like this. As they got closer, they could hear mumbling.

_"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being a burden...please...d-don't leave me alone again..." _

Their hearts ached as they heard the pained pleas of their friend. They never knew how much pain he kept to himself. Riko quickly ran to his side and shook him to wake him up from this nightmare. Wide blue eyes suddenly opened.

"Kuroko! Kuroko, are you okay?" asked Seirin's coach. The boy seemed dazed for he didn't reply. "Kuroko, are you alright?" tried Kagami. Kuroko seemed to suddenly realize his teammates in front of him, waiting for a reply.

"Y-yes..." came the timid answer.

"Is something wrong? You were crying in your sleep." asked Kiyoshi. The younger teen quickly shook his head in denial, though could see that he was lying. "Kuroko, we're your friends, you can tell us if something is bothering you," said Hyuuga.

The teal head seemed hesitant before saying, "...I-I dreamt th-that everyone l-left me, that n-nobody n-noticed me a-anymore. Th-then I was l-left i-in the d-dark where n-no one could s-see me or h-hear me. _It was l-like I never existed..."_

He kept staring at his blanket avoiding eye contact, but they could see the tears threatening to fall again. He looked like a scared, little kid who was lost and confused with no one to guide him. It hurt to seem him that way.

Riko did the only thing she could think of to comfort the teen and hugged him, like a mother would to her child. The teen stiffened at the sudden action.

_"It's okay, you don't have to hold it in anymore." _

When she said that, she could feel the younger boy shake, breaking down again. The team was quiet for a while as they watched their coach silently comfort the phantom player, lightly stroking his hair as he cried on her shoulder. As he calmed down a bit, Kagami patted his back

"Hey, you don't have to worry anymore. Friends stick together, okay?" said the ace.

"Yeah, we'll be help you when you need us," confirmed Hyuuga, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can depend us, we're here for you," promised Kiyoshi, lightly ruffling his hair.

Nigou barked happily before snuggling beside him.

Though they may not know how broken he was, they promised to help put him back together.

**I hope you liked this chapter! (w0)**


	5. Chapter 5: nightmare

**Hi, thank you for all the readers of this story( u o)**

**Note: this chapter will show Kuroko's nightmare and how he felt in chapter 4.**

Chapter 5: nightmare

Kuroko's POV:

I was walking home with the Seirin team, everyone was laughing, joking and teasing each other again, not like I would mind. To be honest, I enjoy these moments where everyone seems happy. It gives a comfortable feeling, where everyone belongs together.

But suddenly, I was stopped by something. I couldn't move from where I was, yet everyone still walked ahead. I tried to calling out to them, but they couldn't hear me. It was if a invisible wall separated me from them.

I could see the darkness gathering around me as the team was leaving. I tried yelling, screaming for help, but no one responded. I could feel the it growing; it was choking me.

_"They don't deserve you"_

The voice sounded so cold and cruel, it made my spine shiver.

_"You are only a nuisance to your team"_

**No...they're my teammates...friends..**.

_"Friends? Do you really think they'd want someone as pathetic as you?"_

**We're a team, we look out for each other..**

I could see the team getting further and further, still smiling, as I was being surrounded by darkness.

_"See? They're better off without you, they don't need you." _

The words mocked me with venom in it.

**No...I..I..can still help..**

_"Hm? And how can you help them? You can't even help yourself."_

**No...no..please don't leave...**

Nobody could hear my pleas as the team slowly disappeared from my sight.

I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. It laughed at my pathetic state.

_"You are too weak for them, you'll never be good enough."_

I tried to block its taunts out, but the voice only seemed to grow louder.

_"You are a burden, as always. You will only drag everyone around you down."_

**N..no..please don't leave...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being a burden...please...d-don't leave me alone again...**.

The darkness consumed me, and there was no one who could save me.

_**"You are nobody, Kuroko Tetsuya."**_

I suddenly woke up, my head was aching and my vision seemed blurred. Someone seemed to be calling me, but I couldn't hear well. I then recalled that I was sick (which explained the headache.) and that some of Seirin came to help me. I quickly replied when I realized they were asking if I was okay.

_"Is something wrong? You were crying in your sleep."_ asked Kiyoshi senpai.

I froze and shook my head. I wasn't really surprised that I cried. I've often been haunted by nightmares like that ever since I joined Seirin. I didn't want to tell them of how scared I was to turning back to being a _nobody_.

_"Kuroko, we're your friends, you can tell us if something is bothering you,"_

I didn't want to bother them with my burdens, but my fever seemed to make me do otherwise. Before I knew it, I was telling the fears and I could see myself in that nightmare again, how dark and frightening it was.

I didn't want to look at them, for I was ashamed on how weak I was. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I didn't want them to see me in a more pathetic state.

I was shocked when Riko-san suddenly hugged me. It wasn't the kind of hug Kise-kun or Momoi-san gave me. It was...comforting. It reminded me of how okaasan would hug me when I was little.

_"It's okay, you don't have to hold it in anymore." _

I felt my tears starting to fall, and I broke down. I was so tired of keeping it in, I couldn't take it anymore. I've always longed for someone to help me, but I didn't want to bother anyone. Yet here I am, crying all my worries away as coach comforted me.

I suddenly feel Kagami-kun pat me on the back.

_"Hey, you don't have to worry anymore. Friends stick together, okay?"_

_"Yeah, we'll be help you when you need us,"_

_"You can depend us, we're here for you,"_

These words were so simple, but they affected me greatly (even Nigou's snuggle). _It's nice to know to there is someone who will help you even when you're broken._


	6. Chapter 6: room

**I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter :)**

Chapter 6: room

Kuroko's state of health didn't really improve. He still coughs occasionally, though not as much as before. His fever is still high and he's still too pale. They believe it's because he wasn't sleeping enough, so they thought that it would be better for him to rest in his room instead of the living room. Also, a bed would be much better than the sofa.

"Hey, Kuroko, can you stand?" asked Hyuuga.

"I...think," said the teal head. He sounded dazed and tired.

As he shakily stood, his legs instantly collapsed. Hyuuga quickly held him up before he could fall and sat him down back to the sofa. It was obvious that he still couldn't walk in his condition.

"I guess that means that we have to carry him then," said Kiyoshi.

Kagami got Kuroko on his back, the teal head holding on, and carried him upstairs, the others following behind. Kagami didn't know if he should be surprised on how light the smaller boy was.

After some time, they finally got to his room. It was a really simple room. "Okay Kuroko, we're here." When said boy didn't respond, they realized he had fallen asleep on the way.

They slowly laid him on his bed,careful not to wake him up, and covered him in a blanket.

Looking around the room,there wasn't much. There was a doggie bed beside his own, which Nigou chose to occupy to sleep beside his master. In the corner of the room was a basketball. There was also a desk, closet, and a filled bookcase. On some shelves, they noticed there were some picture frames.

The first picture was probably taken during grade school, judging on how young he looked. He was smiling with another boy, who was grinning widely, with orange hair holding a basketball.

The next one was a picture of the Generation of Miracles taken during their Teiko days. They knew how the Phantom player still cared about his former team.

The last one they saw made them smile. It was a picture of the Seirin team when they won the Winter cup. Everyone seemed happy together.

They looked back at the sleeping boy. They grinned as they saw how peaceful the small boy looked. "Get better soon, okay?," said Kagami as he ruffled his hair. As they left the room to let him rest, a small smile could be seen in Kuroko's sleeping face.

**Okay, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: fine

**Hi to all, thank you for all of the readers and supporters of this story! XD**

Chapter 7: fine

By the time Kuroko woke up, finding a damp folded towel on his forehead, it was already 7:30pm. He realized he just slept the whole afternoon away. He didn't feel as weak as before, but still felt a little woozy. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Kuroko, it's time for dinner!" said Riko as she entered his room to wake him up, only to find an empty bed. Panicking, she quickly ran down the stairs to tell the others.

"WHAT, KUROKO'S MISSING? exclaimed the others when she informed them. "Yeah, I just entered the room, but he wasn't there!" "Then where could he be? He's still sick!" said Kagami.

"I'm right here."

They all yelped in surprise to find the small teen standing behind them.

"When did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time, Hyuuga-senpai."

"You'll give us an early death if you keep appearing out of nowhere like that," said Kagami

"Where were you?"

"In the bathroom, Riko-san."

"How are you feeling, Kuroko?" asked Kiyoshi checking his forehead.

"Much better than before but still a little dizzy, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Hm, you're fever is mostly gone now, you'll be fine in the morning," said Kiyoshi with a smile.

They ate dinner together, telling jokes and stories. Kuroko smiled to himself as he watched Riko scolding Kagami for eating too fast and Kiyoshi telling jokes annoying Hyuuga at the same time. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a family. He felt a bit sad recalling that his parents were almost always busy with work so he was mostly alone at home.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw everyone was laughing at Kagami, who fell off his chair as Nigou pounced on him. He smiled again, knowing that everything will be fine as long as his friends were with him.

**There you have it, the final chapter. Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
